


The Fruits of Our Labors

by quinnntessentially



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Allagan Archival Node is a very fancy pregnancy test, Baby, Babyfic, Breeding Kink, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, G'raha has a breeding kink, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, So does WoL, This has been living rent-free in my brain for too long, proofreading? what's that?, purring during oral sex is some high quality stuff, sex during pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnntessentially/pseuds/quinnntessentially
Summary: The adventures of G'raha Tia and Q'Wynn, the Warrior of Light, as they become new parents. Shenanigans abound.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 47
Kudos: 105
Collections: Bookclub Baby Fics!





	1. Chapter 1

Life goes on, even if you are the Warrior of Light (or Darkness depending on who you ask). It can greet you with new and exciting challenges, changes. Even when such things are planned, one cannot be truly prepared for all that is involved until confronted with the situation. The Warrior of Light, Q’wynn and her mate, G’raha, would learn this quite soon.

The hints at a change coming to their lives began subtly. Exhaustion would set in quicker for Wynn than she would normally expect but she suspected it had to do with the slightly heavier workload she’d opted to take on for the Scions. Mostly fetch missions, carting items across Eorzea to help maintain relations between the city-states, but important nonetheless. 

G’raha has started a nightly routine of having a warm bath ready in the evening with her favorite soaps easily accessible, a hearty meal ready to go whenever she’s done. He has it down to an art. Timing is not an issue. It certainly assists in getting them in the mood for other  _ activities _ and such  _ activities _ are important in meeting their goal of expanding their small family.

Another hint lies in the friendliness the Allagan Archival node has begun to show towards Q’wynn. At first, the pair shrugged it off as it finally getting used to Wynn being a constant presence in  _ His Highness’ _ life. However, the friendliness progressed further, her titles changing over time from handmaiden to consort to  _ His Betrothed _ . 

Of course this all culminated one night when they were taking time to relax with each other, snuggled on a couch in the main room of their small abode. They had just had a wonderful meal G’raha had made with ingredients found at the local market and he had just grabbed a bottle of rolanberry wine and two glasses for them to indulge themselves a little. 

They didn’t get very far though. He pours the glasses, handing one to Wynn, and together they clink them together in a small toast to their happy life. Wynn raises the glass to take a sip, but none of the liquid passes her lips before the node surprises the pair with a noise of alarm followed by a message.

“Careful, Empress. Such beverages are not recommended for one in your state. Do remember you carry the future of Allag.”

G’raha spits out his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has smut. Yep.

A relaxing evening quickly turns exciting but first is filled with confusion. The couple stare at the Allagan Archival Node in stunned silence until finally, G’raha breaks it.

“Uh… Clarification please.”

It whirs a bit, processing the command before responding. “The Empress bears your child your Highness. It is inadvisable for her to consume such beverages for their safety.”

Wynn’s eyes grow wide and reflexively a hand moves to her abdomen. “What? I...” She stutters, struggling to find words. “We… I…” She turns her gaze from the node to G’raha. A stupid grin is on his face, tail and ears wiggling in excitement. He quickly stands and scoops her in his arms. Letting out a brief squeal of surprise, she wraps her arms around his neck.

“I believe we have reason to celebrate, love.” He makes his way out of the main room and towards their bed all while squeezing her close to his chest. “Our labors appear to have finally borne fruit.”

Gently, he lays her down on the bed and runs his hands across her skin beneath her loose shirt pulling the hem up. He positions his face over her belly and places butterfly kisses across the for-now flat surface. His ministrations cause her to giggle from the ticklish sensation and he looks up at her from where he sits.

“A little miracle grows within you, Wynn. Our miracle.” He shifts his body up until his face is in front of hers. “You are a goddess creating life and I intend to worship you thusly.”

“I didn’t do this alone, Raha.”

He hushes her by putting his lips on hers. The kiss is short and sweet, gentle. “I did very little. Allow me to take care of you, show you how much you and,” He presses his hand to her stomach. “This means to me.”

Starting at her neckline, his mouth suckles her sensitive skin with an occasional nip. His path brings him slowly down her body leaving red marks in his wake. For a period, he stops at her breasts, taking them in hand and massaging their peaks with his thumbs. 

“Your body is magnificent and watching your bosom grow in preparation to feed our child will be a pleasure, a reminder of the wondrous things you do for our family.” He gasps and teasingly pinches a nipple causing Wynn to arch her back into him with a moan. “Family. Truly, you’ve blessed me, love. Now allow me to show thanks.”

Taking a nipple in mouth, he teases her with his tongue drawing circles around the sensitive peak of her breast while his other hand gently massages the other. The noises of pleasure that escape her only fuel his desire to continue, to completely and utterly drown her in ecstasy. She grips the sheets with one hand with a tight fist as the other grips the back of his head pressing him against her chest while her thumb massages the base of his ear.

She knows what she’s doing and he revels in it as she hits the perfect spot with her ministrations.  _ Two can play at that game _ . And so, he pulls out all stops and purrs.

Wynn has never been able to resist the sensation of his tongue and throat vibrating gently against her as he tastes her, all of her and this time is no different. Her hips buck into him and he smirks.

“Eager, love?”

“Fuck me already.”

“Such vulgar language in front of our child?” He laughs at her growled response. “All in good time. Patience is a virtue after all, Wynn.”

Sliding his hand down from her breast, he brushes his fingers across her skin briefly pausing at her stomach stroking it with his thumb. The short, gentle movements cause her to shiver at his touch and he smiles before continuing his path to her sex. He knows he’s found the right spot when she inhales sharply, back arching once more.

He hums at the feeling of her slick. “Oh, you are ready it seems, love.” He walks himself down her body until his face is at her entrance, peppering kisses along the way. “I think we could do a bit more to be fully sure.”

With that, he takes her clit in his mouth suckling gently while lightly teasing it with his tongue. When her hips buck against him as she sings in pleasure he places his hands on them to hold them down and steady. Pausing his ministrations, he chides her. “You’re being overeager, Wynn. Please, hold still won’t you?”

She begins to speak but no words are formed as he continues his work as soon as she opens her mouth causing garbled sounds a mix between a primal language and sounds of ecstasy. It doesn’t take much longer for her to begin to struggle against his grip once more. With renewed fervor, he increases the pace of his movements, bringing her closer to the edge until finally she falls into her orgasm with a breathy exclamation of his name.

Smiling at his achievement, he watches her chest heave as she comes back down from the high. Slowly, he sits up a bit from his crouched position and rests his head on her abdomen. “Did you hear, little one? Your mother has a beautiful singing voice.” Knowing he’ll get no response, he hums against her stomach.

“I think you’re biased.” Q’wynn speaks after a moment’s respite causing G’raha to shift his gaze up. 

“I think I’m right.” Changing position once more, he crawls along the bed until his face is next to hers. They stare into each other’s eyes for a time, basking in the moment until this time Wynn takes his mouth in hers rolling over until she’s on top of him, his back pressed against the mattress. She runs her fingers through his hair, teasing it out of its braid as her hips grind against his growing arousal.

“Now, what kind of mate would I be if I didn’t reciprocate? Bring you to completion as well?”

With one last press of her hips, she lifts herself up and repositions until her mouth hovers over his proud desire, dripping in anticipation. Passing one last look at her lover, her mate, the father of her child, she teases it with the tip of her tongue, savoring the taste of his need for her. Then slowly, carefully, she takes him in her mouth, as much as she can as her hand gently holds the base. Once she’s found a rhythm she can maintain, she returns the favor he granted her starting to purr, the deep rumble in the back of her throat adding to the euphoric sensation.

He gasps at her ministrations. “Ah, Wynn, that feels so good.”

She smiles against him before removing her mouth with a pop and a hum. “I think we can do one better than this though.” She walks her hands up the mattress, moving her body up his until her hips line up with his own. “Don’t you?”

His pupils are blown wide. His breaths are short. So, he does the only thing he can as his brain malfunctions. Nod.

“Good boy.” With one fluid motion, she sheathes him within her and he exhales sharply at the sensation. Grinding her hips against him, she finds the perfect motion and sets a steady pace. He grabs her hips rubbing her sides with his thumbs in a circular motion. Eyes closed and biting his lip, he matches her cadence thrusting into her in time.

“Gods, Wynn.”

She hums and speaks between pants, slowing her movements to a stop. “Have something to say, dear?” Leaning down, she braces herself with hands on either side of his shoulders, strong upper arms keeping her just out of reach for him to lean up and meet her lips. 

His eyes open slowly, registering her nearness. As if taken over by a feral beast, he rolls them over, Wynn on her back once more. “Do not tease me, dear. We shall finish what you have started.”

She smirks. “Do it then.”

“Oh, I shall.” Setting a faster pace, he holds her legs over his elbows. “Only the best for the mother of my child.” Once more, Wynn’s hands clench on the sheets as he presses into her core. Soon though, one of her hands drifts from the sheets to her sex, rubbing the sensitive numb with her thumb. Hips buck at the combined sensation, chasing release from the tension building in her core.

“I’m… I’m so close. Please, Raha.” 

Hearing her plea, he picks up the pace, reaching the precipice of his own orgasm. “You’re so perfect, you feel so good. My love, my mate. The ideal mother to my child, future children. Sing for me once more love.” As if on queue, Wynn reaches her peak, tumbling into euphoria and with her shout of pleasure, she pulls him with her. 

He falls onto the bed at her side and together they recover. The only sound is that of their heavy breathing. Reaching over he takes her hand in his, squeezing gently before rolling on his side to cup her face with his free one.

“I love you so much, Wynn.”

“And I you, Raha.”

He smiles at the affirmation moving his hand from her cheek to her stomach, rubbing it gently. “I suppose we must prepare for our next big adventure.”

“What is life but one big adventure dear?”

“Full glad am I then that I have you as my partner.” 

She chuckles lightly. “Again, the feeling is mutual.” She’s pensieve for a moment before continuing. “May I confess something though?”

He nods, silently watching her mull over her next words.

“I’m nervous. This changes so much. There’s so many things to learn, to prepare for.”

Squeezing the hand he holds in encouragement, he smiles at her as she meets his crimson gaze. “Fortunately for you, studying and the pursuit of knowledge is my specialty.” 

This time she laughs more fully. “How could I forget I have my very own scholar? We are stronger together after all, isn’t that what you said so long ago?”

“Indeed. Stronger together and together we’ll do wondrous things. Our child will be perfect. Brilliant and stalwart.” He leans down to whisper in her ear. “You’ll do wonderfully, Wynn, the perfect mother of our perfect child.”

“And you’ll be the perfect father. By our powers combined, our child will have a great life.” Wynn yawns, stretching her legs and pointing her toes. “In the meantime, let’s sleep.” Closing her eyes, she curls into him and nestles her head into his chest.

“Of course. Whatever you wish for, you’ll have, my Empress.” He watches as her breathing evens out as she falls asleep with a quiet hum in response. One more time, he moves a hand to her abdomen. “And you, my child, I cannot wait to meet you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even really know what to say about this one lmao
> 
> I was inspired by others in the discord, cough Maddie cough, who were writing their own little snips and it got outta hand. This will not be updated very regularly compared to my other fics but I will be damned if I don't finish it lmao
> 
> Please enjoy and let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Please feel free to screech at me over here in the [Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)! I promise it's filled with wonderful and kind people who will enable you and all your fanfiction needs / desires <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Allagan Node shenangians. Wynn is gently confronted with the reality that life is going to change.

If they thought the Archival Node was acting strange before, it’s even stranger now. Q’wynn can hardly go anywhere without it following closely behind, watching her every move. She wakes up the morning after the unexpected announcement wrapped in her mate’s arms, warm and content. A reasonable amount of time passes for her to enjoy the embrace and then she finagles her way out of his hold and crawls out of bed.

First she starts her day with her usual morning stretches and then goes to where her gear is to grab a few things for some training. A typical thing for her to do, really, while Raha sleeps in. Grabbing her bow, once his, she goes to the courtyard to face the practice dummy unaware of the presence silently keeping watch. 

Nocking an arrow, she takes aim and with a practiced eye releases, hitting the target. She repeats this a few times, ensuring consistency before practicing her aim with movement, first taking slow steps and slowly increasing speed. Agility and endurance have always been one of her pride points. Truly, it’s probably what has kept her alive for so long doing all the reckless things she’s asked to do. Well, that and that Goddess' blessing. 

She stops to take a breath, noticing exhaustion setting in already she places one hand on hip and wipes her brow with the other taking a few deep breaths.  _ Just one thing I’ll have to be prepared for I guess. _ Once she thinks she’s ready to go once more, she reaches to grab her bow from where it’s slung on her back but is startled when she hears a whir followed by a few beeps, revealing the Archival Node behind her.

_ “ _ Empress, perhaps you should rest. It is unwise to exert yourself in your condition.”

Pursing her lips, she faces the ancient tech with a scowl. “I’m fine, why don’t you go pester  _ His Royal Highness?” _

“His Highness still sleeps, Empress. I insist you rest.”

“I insist you let me do my morning routine. Go back in the house and leave me to it.” She flicks her hands at it as if to shoo it away. But instead it just whirs and beeps a bit more so she turns her back to it and reaches for her bow once more, this time successfully.

Nocking an arrow and taking aim, she releases a deep breath and lets the projectile loose. She smiles as it lands dead center on the target and reaches back to nock another arrow, this time interrupted by more whirs and beeps from the meddling machine.

“Your hydration levels are low, Empress. Please consider drinking water.”

She takes a deep breath and bites her tongue before responding. “Will you leave me alone if I get some water?”

It whirs a bit but does not respond and she squints at it but decides it’s worth a shot, making her way back into the house. She finds the water jug and pours herself a glass, making it clear she is drinking the whole thing before turning to the node with an unspoken challenge in her squinted eyes. It does nothing but hover nearby as she sets the glass down and begins to return to the yard but just as she’s about to open the door, it beeps again.

“Empress, it is advisable that you also eat a meal. Your body requires more sustenance.”

She lets out a loud noise of frustration as she turns to the node with a pointed finger, stomping towards it. “Listen here you little sh--”

“Wynn?”

Scurrying to her mate’s side, she hides behind him. “It won’t stop telling me what to do. Save me, please, I beg you.”

G’raha lets out a laugh before turning his attention to the node. “I’m sure Wynn is doing what she must to take care of herself and our child. Leave her be.”

“She has not eaten yet today, your Highness.”

Quirking an eyebrow, he looks to his mate. “We should probably rectify that, huh?” Wynn opens her mouth to argue, but he continues. “Let’s take a walk into town and grab something while we’re out.” Leaning in to whisper in her ear. “It’ll give you reprieve from it as well.”

She scrunches her face up in defiance before chancing a look at the node once more over his shoulder. “Okay, but let’s go now.”

“As you wish, my Empress.” He teases with a bow and extends an arm out for her which she takes gladly. He leads her out the front door and with a final shout back to the node of, “Watch the house while we’re gone,” they leave. 

Together, they start the short walk from their small cottage to Kugane. It’s become quite convenient that Q’wynn had chosen to purchase property there due to its proximity to the hub and all it has to offer. It’s during this short walk that Wynn’s thoughts pull her from the moment and Raha notices her far away stare.

“What’s on your mind love?”

Pulled from her trance, she hums in response and considers her words before speaking. “This is going to sound selfish…”

“You’re allowed to think of yourself, Wynn.”

She looks over to him, anxiety written clear across her face. “The node reminded me that while I might not feel it now, soon I won’t be able to do everything I want or like I’m used to. I’m not looking forward to that. I have duties I need to be prepared for, Raha.”

“Others can handle things for now and if they fight you on it, I’ll give them an earful.”

“Who else will do it though?”

He stops moving, pulling her into him in a tight hug. “Wynn, you don’t have to do everything for everyone else. They aren’t going to be fighting primals anytime soon if I could bet on it and that’s the only thing that they require you for.”

“But what if...?”

“Nope.”

“You didn’t let me finish.” She scowls at him from his embrace.

“That’s because you and our family are more important right now and it is not selfish to put other things aside to protect that. As for your concerns for your personal routine, all I ask is that you listen to your body until we talk to a healer, okay?”

She bites her lip before nodding into his chest. “Okay. But that Archive Node of yours is going to drive me up the wall if it keeps telling me what to do like that.”

“Ah, but it finally seems to have taken a liking to you.”

“I liked it better when it pretended I didn’t exist.”

A barking laugh escapes G’raha at the remark. “We’ll figure that out when we get home, but didn’t I say we’d get you fed? Come on, let’s get to town.”

The rest of the walk goes quickly and soon they can hear the quiet bustle of the streets of Kugane. It’s a nice fall morning, the breeze is crisp and the air smells of freshly fallen leaves. Their feet patter on the cobbled streets between market stalls as they make their way through the shopping district.

“What were you thinking, love? Our normal tea and biscuits or do you have other ideas on this fine morning?”

“The normal sounds good, not feeling particularly adventurous today.”

“As you wish.”

Their usual morning meal can be found at a small cafe off to the side of the Kogane Dori markets. As is typical for the vendors of this area, red paper lanterns hang from its roof’s overhang under which small tables are situated with paired chairs. Normally, the smells are alluring to Q’wynn but today they halt her in her tracks. It takes a moment for her mate to realize she fell behind. Turning back, he shoots her a questioning look.

“You okay?”

Arms cross over her stomach in discomfort, before she responds. “Yeah, I’m just… I’ll wait here for you to grab food.”

Walking back to stand in front of her, he places a hand on her upper arm. “That doesn’t sound like you’re okay, Wynn.”

“My stomach is suddenly rebelling, that’s all.”

A look of concern spreads across G’raha’s face. “Do you still want to get food from here?” He watches as she chews the inside of her cheek, thinking it over.

“Yeah, I should eat something no matter what and I don’t think it’s  _ here _ that’s the problem. I’d rather try than risk the Node’s wrath upon arriving home.”

That elicits a laugh from him and he gives her a quick hug. “I’ll be right back okay?” 

“Mmhmm, I’ll wait right here.” 

She watches him walk away as she awkwardly stands a good distance from the little shop. Absentmindedly, one hand drifts to her abdomen while the other goes to her mouth as she nervously chews on her nails. It’s been a long time since she’s felt so vulnerable and it’s compounded by the small crowd bustling by her. It feels like an eternity before Raha returns with a small bag, two cups, and a grin on his face.

“I know you usually get the iced chai, but I got one warm and one iced because with how brisk it is today, I thought you might like the comfort of a hot drink.” Looking down at the contents of his hands, he purses his lips and continues. “Although, I could have asked first. If you don’t want the hot one, I’ll take it.”

“Do you mind if I take the iced? Just sounds better at the moment.”

Quickly, he extends the hand holding the requested drink. “No, like I said, you can have whichever you prefer, Wynn. Only the best for you right now.”

“You’re really trying to flatter me today, huh?”

“Not flatter, care for. Two extremely different things.”

“Uh huh. Whatever you say dear.” She teases with a smile before lifting the drink to her lips.

“I speak truth, only truth to you, my heart. Come on, I was thinking getting away from downtown might help your stomach. Let’s alleviate the discomfort as best we can.”

He hooks his now free arm around her, holding her to his side as he guides them to their destination. The nausea never completely leaves her but feels more manageable the farther from the overwhelming mix of odors that bombarded her senses earlier. Instead it’s replaced by the crisp air with it’s unique scent that is only found along the Ruby Sea’s shores. Together, they make their way down one of the piers until they both sit on the edge, sides touching to eat their meal.

G’raha breaks the silence first. “I had hoped that perhaps the sea air would help cleanse the problematic scents. Do you think it helped?”

“A bit, I suppose. Regardless, it’s a beautiful view.” Wynn stares to the horizon relishing in the warmth of the sun on her back in contrast to the slight nip of the breeze on her skin.

“It really is.”

She looks over to her mate to see him staring at her and she smiles. “Your flattery continues I see.” She takes another sip of her drink and shivers. The cold has set in much more now and she begins to regret her decision to stick to her usual. Raha seems to read her mind though and swaps the drink from her hand.

“I can read you like a book. You’re cold. Take the warm one.”

“I chose my fate, let me suffer.”

“Nope, too late. The iced one is mine now. Besides what kind of mate would I be to watch the mother of my child freeze when I could do something about it.”

“I’d survive, Raha. I’ve been through much worse.”

“As have I. Allow me to bear this burden in your place? Just this once? Humor me, please.” Instead of waiting for an answer, he opens the paper bag containing the food he purchased. “Here, I grabbed a cinnamon roll because I know you love them but I have something simpler if that doesn’t work out.”

She greedily grabs the proffered treat in hand and takes a bite. Briefly the nausea returns but she stubbornly ignores it. It doesn’t take long for it to be completely consumed and G’raha laughs.

“You were quite hungry weren’t you.”

Pouting, she stubbornly responds. “No, I just really like cinnamon rolls as you full well know.” But her stomach betrays her and growls, requesting more.

Chuckling under his breath, he pulls out a muffin from the bag. “Here love, your body is doing a lot now. Don’t feel bad for having to keep up with its needs.”

Accepting the second offering, she unwraps it and eats slower this time. “Thank you, Raha.” He quietly hums in question and so she continues. “You take such wonderful care of me even with how stubborn I can be. I can’t imagine another person I’d do any of this with. So, thank you. I think you’ll make a wonderful father.”

“And I think you’ll make an amazing mother, the perfect one. I love you so much, Wynn. Together, we’ll do wonderfully.” Wrapping his arm around her once more, he places a gentle kiss on her hairline and she leans her head on his shoulder.

Tails twined, together they greet the day and a dawn of a new era for them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed and aren't already a part of the discord, please consider joining the [Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)! I promise it's filled with wonderful and kind people who will enable you and all your fanfiction needs / desires <3 This fic is legitimately only possible because of all the support I receive from there.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scions call for help and things don't quite go as planned.

G’raha has begun to see changes in Q’wynn has well. Normally, she is an early riser; awake to greet the sun as it appears over the horizon. Now though, she sleeps in much later, reluctant to be roused. He won’t complain about the extra time together in the morning though and she’s earned the extra rest after years of pushing herself to the limit for the sake of others, himself included.

It is on one such morning when Wynn has slept in and he crept out of the room that he hears her linkpearl begin to ring. Quick to grab it before it wakes her up, he takes it out of their room and into the kitchen. He accepts the call but doesn’t get a word out before the voice on the other line begins to speak.

“Oh thank the Twelve you answered, Q’wynn. We just received word of a disturbance outside of Gridania and we need your help. Sounds like it’s just a grouping of tougher than normal beasts but it’ll go most smoothly if you handle it.” It takes but a moment for G’raha to determine the owner of the voice.

“You didn’t reach Q’wynn. She’s still sleeping.”

“Oh,” Alphinaud pauses briefly. “Could you wake her? We really could use her help.” 

There’s silence for a moment. G’raha contemplates his phrasing. Are they ready to tell anyone what they’ve just learned? That she will not be available to help for quite some time? That even afterwards her and his priorities will have adjusted? That soon their small family will not just be two but three? The questions roll around his mind and before he can truly formulate a response, Alphinaud speaks once more.

“G’raha? Is something wrong?”

“Hmmm? Oh, no. Q’wynn is just feeling under the weather. I’m not sure when she’ll be fighting fit but we’ll be sure to reach out when she is. In the meantime I’d recommend trying to find a way to handle such things without us. I need to be here for her.”

“That sounds serious.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he once more considers his words. “We’re just being cautious. She’s rarely sick but when she is…”

“That’s true. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen her fall ill from the common cold or flu. Regardless, tell her to feel better and that as soon as she is able to contact me. The world needs its hero yet.”

He has to hold back a snarl at the simplification of his mate. As calmly as possible, he reminds the young man. “She’s more than just a hero, Alphinaud.”

“Oh, yes, of course. Alisaie and I think of her as family. I just meant the world will always need her.”

“More than just the world needs her and right now, she needs to consider herself. I’ll be sure to let you know if anything changes.”

He hangs up as Alphinaud attempts to rebuke his comment cutting the teen off. Shaking his head, he sets the linkpearl on the table. He stares at it for a bit, very tempted to just turn it off to prevent further interruptions and calls to action that could persuade Wynn to head into battle endangering herself and their child but he decides against it. That’ll only bring more stress and the wrath of his mate down upon him. No, it’s better that they discuss these things properly.

Behind him, he hears the familiar whir of the Archival Node hover its way towards him. “The Empress has begun to stir, Your Highness. All systems appear normal.”

“You don’t have to be that attentive.”

“It is my duty to ensure the prosperity of the royal line of Allag, your Highness.”

Before he can ask for more information on that, he hears a yawn from behind him and turns to see Wynn stretching, arms high in the air lifting the night shirt to reveal her nearly imperceptibly small bump. Brushing past the archival node, he greets her with a gentle peck and hug.

“How did my lovely empress sleep?”

“Far too long. The day is half-gone.”

He hums quietly, prolonging the embrace. “Rest is good though. You deserve rest.”

“I haven’t done anything lately that should make me this tired, Raha.” 

“It might not feel like much, but you’re doing a lot, Wynn. Let your body rest as required.”

Her nostrils flare as she pouts up at him. “Well, I can still do more than I am. Which reminds me, I was gonna check in and see if…” Her eyes spot the linkpearl on the table in the kitchen. “Why’s my linkpearl out here?”

“Oh! Well, uh…” He rubs the back of his head sheepishly. “It was ringing and I didn’t want it to wake you so I answered it. But don’t worry! It’s nothing they need you specifically for. I’m sure the Scions can handle it on their own.”

Squinting her eyes at him, she exhales a deep breath and bites her bottom lip. “I’m not useless and just because they can handle it without me doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be there! What if someone gets hurt because I’m not there to warn them of upcoming danger! I’m the only one with the echo that has been consistently going into combat.”

“Wynn, it’s fine. They’ll be fine.”

“Where was the threat? I can probably still make it.”

“Please, Wynn, stay.”

“Raha, I’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. Come with me if you’re concerned, but I’m not going to turn my back on those who need me.” She looks him in the eye, challenging him to contradict her. “If you don’t tell me where, I’ll go to the Rising Stones and get the information myself.”

Sighing, he pinches the bridge of his nose. “Alphinaud said it was outside Gridania. It’s nothing serious though, please reconsider.” Standing to the side, he watches as she goes to her armor slowly strapping it on. 

“I’m going. Are you?”

A frustrated noise escapes him and he turns to the node that has remained suspiciously silent during the exchange. “You’re not going to back me up, are you?”

“My data banks do not have information on this locale. I trust your Highness will make the appropriate decision.” 

“Fine, let me grab my staff. The instant I regret this, you best be ready for me to drag you out of there.”

He goes to their room to grab his staff and when he gets back to the main room, he sees her struggling with the chest piece of her armor. “Raha, it’s not fitting like normal. I’m not even showing really yet.”

Walking over, he helps adjust the straps so she can properly wear it. “Subtle changes are still changes, Wynn.” He pauses with a sigh. “I don’t like this, but I’ll be damned if I’m not there to ensure your safety.”

“It’ll be fine. I feel fighting fit. I can do this.” Once he’s done adjusting the buckle he’s on, she looks down and does a little jump checking that her armor is snugly fit. Satisfied, she grabs her bow. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Together, they initiate the teleport to the main Aetheryte plaza in Gridania. It doesn’t take long for them to find the source of the trouble as they can hear the shuffle of the local guard head towards the main gate to the Central Shroud. G’raha turns to her, one last silent plea for her to just return home but she chases off after the group of soldiers. With a frustrated groan, he follows, his mate into the fray.

Just outside the Blue Badger Gate there is a horde of halistropers, not the most dangerous of creatures, but definitely abnormal for this part of the shroud. Normally, they can be found up in Sorrel Haven. Just a bit further from the entrance to New Gridania he can see Alphinaud and Alisaie keeping the foes at bay. Rolling his eyes, he shakes his head. He knew that it wasn’t that big of a threat and clearly the Scions didn’t think so either if they only sent the twins to handle it after his conversation with Alphinaud this morning.

Wynn runs up to them and he can see Alisaie greet the Warrior of Light as she continues her assault on the creatures casually tossing alternating aspected aether at them. Alphinaud takes the time to stop what he’s doing to bring Q’wynn up to speed with an obvious look of confusion on his face that Wynn decides to ignore. Once satisfied she knows what’s going on, she grabs her bow from her back and takes her stance.

Sprinting, he goes to catch up and Alphinaud perks his eyebrows at his presence to which he follows Wynn’s lead and ignores instead readying his staff. Crimson eyes scan the forest, watching his mate ready to act at a moment’s notice. He must admit that the pregnancy doesn’t seem to have begun to heavily affect her yet, she is agile as ever. It’s a thing of beauty to behold her strength and determination in battle, in defending those she loves, that she feels the need to protect.

His admiration is brought to an abrupt halt when he sees one of the massive stropers creep up behind Q’wynn as her attention is commanded by another. It opens its massive maw preparing to pour its poisonous breath all over her. The next move he makes is instinctual, a need to protect. He doesn’t think, his body acts and he speaks.

“Rescue.”

Just in time, the spell activates and Wynn is rushed to his side, bewildered at his actions. 

“Raha! Everything was fine!”

He holds back a growl at her lack of awareness of just how close she had come to being hit and instead focuses all his attention on the crowd of stropers that remain. Pushing her behind him, he then raises his staff gathering a massive amount of aether into its focus crystal. Once satisfied there’s enough he releases it with one more word.

“Flare.”

A devastating fire spell unleashes decimating that which remains. His chest heaves after the strain of conjuring so much magic at once. Taking deliberate deep breaths, he finally calms down before turning to Q’wynn. She looks up at him from where she fell to the ground when he pushed her back, slight fear in her eyes.

“That was too close, Wynn. I can’t watch you put yourself in danger. Not when it’s not just you that will be in danger anymore. That stroper almost poisoned you and you didn’t even see it.”

“I would have been fine! I’ve been poisoned before.”

“You would have but would our child? We don’t know how that would have affected them.”

Sheepishly, she looks down biting her lip. “I just wanted to help.”

Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath and attempts to restrain his anger as he exhales. He kneels down to her side and pulls her into a hug. “I know Wynn. You have good intentions.” Behind him he can hear the shuffling of two pairs of feet. 

“Is everything alright?” Alphinaud begins. “I thought you said that Q’wynn was under the weather earlier.”

Alisaie gives a knowing look between G’raha and Q’wynn before turning to her brother. “Perhaps, they have their own reasons. Who are we to press for answers? Besides, I told you we didn’t have to call for her. We could have handled this on your own but no,” She claps her brother on the back, pushing him forward causing his right foot to step and catch his weight. “Instead of asking for quality time like a normal person you decided to use this as a reason for her to visit. Why don’t you go and inform the authorities that it’s taken care of so we can wrap this up? Thanks.” She shoves him off in the general direction of the gate and with one last wink at the two miqo’te she follows.

“Bless Alisaie and her uncanny ability to sense what’s going on.” G’raha mutters under his breath. “Come on, we’re going home.”

Quietly, Q’wynn follows his lead allowing him to continue to hold her gently into his side as she holds her arms crossed over her abdomen. She feels the pull of aether as he begins the transport and soon enough, they are outside their house. Silently, they enter the house and he tosses his staff down to immediately get her out of her armor.

His fingers nimbly undo the various buckles as she stands there numbly watching him work. The tension is palpable in the air causing a tightness in her chest. She is about to speak to break the deafening silence when he does instead.

“You scared me today, Wynn.” He finishes the last strap and begins to pull off the chestpiece. “I saw my entire life, my entire family in danger all at once.” He sighs. “I know that this is a normal occurrence for you and as much as I don’t like it, I accept it because it’s part of who you are. But now? There’s more than just you to think about.”

He stands up and sets the armor to the side. “Please Wynn, take it easy. If not for yourself, for me.” Pressing a hand to her abdomen, he continues. “For them. I’m not saying you can’t do anything to help out the Scions but please, stay out of combat. If they really need someone, they can ask me but don’t put yourself and our child at risk.”

Her eyes meet his. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I just… Where is my value if I can’t be the Warrior of Light?”

She grunts as he pulls her into a tight hug. “You are more than just the Warrior of Light, Wynn. So much more. You’re my mate, the one I want to spend my life with, mother of my child. Friend to many, even if they have a funny way of showing it.”

Wrapping her arms around his middle, she tucks her head into his chest. “I’ll do better. Be better. Please, forgive me.”

He rubs the back of her head before placing a kiss on her hairline. “There’s nothing to forgive. Just moving forward, together we’ll keep our little one safe. Alright?” She nods into his chest before pulling back with a deep yawn. “Tired already? Come, let’s clean you up with a bath, then nap time for the empress.”

She pouts. “I've slept enough today. But yes, a bath sounds nice. Join me?”

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me a bit, sorry about that! Hope it was worth the wait <3
> 
> Please feel free to screech at me over here in the [Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)! I promise it's filled with wonderful and kind people who will enable you and all your fanfiction needs / desires <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Q'wynn experiences feelings that make her realize just how real everything is. G'raha suggests they tell the Scions.

She wakes to an intense sensation of nausea. It’s all she can do to make it to the pail they set nearby for instances such as these. She clutches her stomach as it empties its contents into the buckets and tears begin to cling to the corners of her eyes. Taking in a deep breath, she attempts to control the feeling rather than allow it to control her. She jumps when a hand touches her back and she looks over to see G’raha holding out a glass of water.

“You alright love?”

“As alright as I can be when  _ your child _ keeps causing this.” She grumbles, grabbing the water with a quiet thanks under her breath. 

“ _ Our child _ will be more than worth it, I’m sure.”

She grunts a bit in response as he rubs her back. Another wave of nausea comes and she heaves once more. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I love them, but I don’t love this.” Taking another sip of water she rolls from her position on her knees to resting her back against the side of the bed. “This constant nausea is awful.” She looks at her small bump. “You hear that? Please stop this soon. For mommy?”

Her mate laughs at her pleas. “I don’t think our little one can quite hear you yet. In time perhaps, she will.”

Wynn turns to face him. “She?” At her question, his face flushes in embarrassment as if he were a kit that had been caught doing something he shouldn’t have been

“Well… I don’t know. Just feels… right?” He wrings his hands nervously.

“Oh really? Do you have proper evidence for this feeling?” She teases. “Or are you just hoping.”

At her smile, he relaxes. “Perhaps it is mostly a hope only backed up by gut feeling. Paternal instinct, if you will.”

“Ah, paternal instinct. Very scientific. Very scholarly of you.” She bumps her shoulder against his in jest. “What if she were instead a he? Would that be disappointing for you?”

“Never. Whichever will be perfect. Our child, this baby is perfect no matter what. They are a blessing, a shining light in my life. A great adventure that we will take on together and as a family, we can travel, educate our children, instill great morals and virtue all while making legends of our own.” A faraway look enters his eyes. “I’ve hoped for such things all my life and never did I think I’d truly deserve them, let alone have them.”

Smiling, she hums at his words, warmth filling her chest. She places one hand on her abdomen and leans her head back. Breathing deeply, she closes her eyes and sings a little under her breath. She feels him lean against her, wrapping an arm around her side and setting the hand on his other over her own on her stomach. 

“Has she…” He looks at Wynn. “ _ or  _ he settled down?”

Stopping her song, she takes a moment to gauge before answering. “It’s… manageable for now. It’s much less overwhelming. Ever present but not powerful.”

“The healer did say this was normal at least. Even if not optimal.”

The corner of Q’wynn’s mouth lifts. “True and you’re right. It’ll be worth it in the end.” A yawn escapes her and she points her toes in a meager stretch. “I don’t think I’ll be able to get back to sleep right now.”

“Find some food, I’ll clean this up.” He gets up and reaches for the pail.

“I made the mess. I can do it.” She says as she stands, using the bed for balance.

“Nope, I’ll do my part in this and clean up. Take it easy, you deserve it.” 

Watching him carry the bucket from the room, she smiles and once more places her hand on her midsection. “Even if I’m not a great mother, little one, you’ll have a great father.” She begins to walk towards their kitchen and hums along the way. She stops in her tracks when the nausea is replaced by a different sensation. Almost a tickle but internal, it is more akin to a sensation of something bubbling in her stomach.

“Is that…” She trails off placing her hands on her abdomen hoping to feel it externally, but frowns when she doesn’t. The feeling stops and she thinks she must have imagined it. Continuing her journey to the kitchen, she shrugs it off. She only makes it a few steps when it begins again. 

“Are you excited, little one?” Stopping to look down at her small baby bump once more her eyes grow wide once it truly hits her that there is  _ a life _ growing inside of her. She stands in shock as she holds her hands over where she feels the most movement.

“Wynn?” G’raha appears behind her, voice tinged with a hint of concern. “Is something wrong? Are you alright?”

“I think I’m fine. I’m just…” She pauses moving her hands across her skin still trying to feel the sensation with her hands. “I think I can feel them and it’s hitting me... “ She looks up at him. “We’re actually doing this aren’t we? Like, there’s a living person growing right here.” Poking her stomach, she meets his gaze as he comes closer to place his own hands where hers were.

She watches amused as his ears wiggle in excitement, tail swishing back and forth behind him before he frowns and looks up at her in disappointment. “I don’t feel anything.”

Chuckling, she pats his head. “I couldn’t either, not externally at least. It’s just this strange, gassy sensation.”

He hums a bit. “I wish I could feel them now but I suppose I’ll have to be patient. How’re you feeling about your most recent revelation though?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m still excited. I just… it hadn’t set in yet I guess. But now, I can  _ feel _ them and it’s just so much more real. It also makes it that much more nerve-wracking despite the excitement.”

“You’re not alone though. We started this together and I’ll be here the whole way. I’ll do all I can to make this simple for you, Wynn.” He pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back. “I’m so incredibly excited for our family. Thank you so much for helping make it possible.”

“I haven’t done much yet, Raha.”

He squints at her playfully. “You’ve done much and more. Now, I believe we were going to get breakfast. Perhaps the little one is hungry and that’s why they’re so active right now. Let’s get you both fed.” Leading her the rest of the way, he pulls a chair out once they reach the kitchen table and insists she sits. Acquiescing, she watches him shuffle around the room gathering something to eat; nothing extravagant, simple eggs and toast accompanied by juice for both of them. Once prepared, he brings portions over for them both and sits beside her. 

They both begin to eat in companionable silence as the sun rises over the horizon. They make idle talk after a bit, what are their plans for the day and if there is anything that must be done. When finished eating, they clean up as a team and here G’raha suggests their next move.

“I think we should tell the Scions.”

Wynn drops the dish she had been cleaning back into the sink water, splashing them both. “Oh gods, I’m sorry. But…” She turns to face him. “You think we should? Now?”

“I think the sooner we do the better. Especially since they still have been calling for assistance despite it having been less frequently probably only by the subtle machinations of Alisaie, or at least as subtle as she can be.”

“I can still help!”

“I never said you couldn’t. You can even still help for a bit longer, but I think it’s in our best interest to tell them. Theirs as well. This way everyone can plan and prepare accordingly.”

“It just…” Wynn picks up the dish she dropped and begins to vigorously scrub at it. “I don’t know, it just feels weird for others to know. Like, right now we’re in this bubble where it’s just us and no one else is thinking about me differently but as soon as others know everything is going to change.”

“What do you mean?”

“They’ll just look at me and see someone fragile, who is incapable doing things on their own. I can and will. I am a tool and soon they’ll perceive me as a useless one.” Her gaze is fixated on the dish in her hand as she continues to scrub at it despite it being clean. G’raha grabs her hand to stop it and takes the dish and sets it to dry in the rack.

“Wynn, look at me.” He gently turns her to face him, hands on her shoulders. “You are not fragile. You will never be fragile. Protecting our child does not mean you are fragile. It takes a strong person to recognize when they must stand down for the safety of others. They will understand. They care for you more than as just a tool, even if they have a poor way of showing it.” He laughs a bit. “I imagine Tataru will be most excited, ready and waiting to shower you and the little one in gifts.”

She joins him in laughing before grasping the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being my strength when I feel as if I have none. For reassuring me and being by my side.”

He rests his forehead on hers. “Tis a simple thing for me to do. You are worth the effort, Wynn. You and our family are worth it all.”

She smiles. “Okay, then, let’s do it.”

“You want to tell them now?”

“Now. Before I can find another reason not to.” She chuckles looking around the room. “Do you think over linkpearl is fine?”

“I think we get to dictate what is fine. If that’s your comfort level, we’ll do it that way.”

Beaming, she kisses him again. “How did I ever deserve you?”

“It’s not about deserving, I think it was written in the stars.”

“Oh yes, I forget. My mate, everyone, the hopeless romantic.” She teases before heading to grab the linkpearl.

“You love it.” He calls after her as he waits for her to come back with the device. Once she returns, they go to sit on the couch together and she gets ready to initiate connection.

“Ready?” She looks to him, her emerald eyes meeting his ruby.

He grins. “Ready.”

She presses the button and it begins to ring. Hand in hand, they wait for someone to pick up the call. Together, they prepare for the news to spread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to screech at me over here in the [Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)! I promise it's filled with wonderful and kind people who will enable you and all your fanfiction needs / desires <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynn needs new clothes. She hates clothes shopping.

It had been a quiet couple of weeks since they announced Q’wynn’s pregnancy to the Scions to overall positive but relatively mixed reactions. It took a bit after their call for him to reassure Wynn that it went well due to Alphinaud’s initial reaction questioning their judgement which had been quickly shutdown Alisaie, he assumes, by her outburst and his cry of pain right after the comment. 

Thankfully, the rest were at the very least polite while Tataru was ecstatic. G’raha knows that it's out of a place of concern that there was less enthusiasm than perhaps they had hoped. It was only recently that they had stopped the latest threat but if they were to delay any longer they may miss their chance at family. Towards the end of the call though, the Scions appeared to be warming up to the idea and acknowledging that they had thought it through rather than just proceeded on a whim. 

Tataru’s enthusiasm was infectious as well, prompting them to ask various questions about their plans which only served to remind the pair that they have plenty to consider yet. There is much to prepare for in the coming moons. Which is why G’raha is reading a book on such things in the main room when he hears a groan of frustration down the hall. 

“Everything alright, love?” His ears perk, waiting for a response.

“Yes! I mean… no? I mean, it’s not a big deal. Don’t worry about it.” Wynn shouts back from their bedroom. 

“Do you want help with something? It’s not a problem if you do.”

“No, I’ll… figure it out. Keep enjoying the morning, Raha. I’ll be out soon.”

Looking down the hall in concern, he waits a few moments before turning back to his book. He only makes it a few pages in before he hears more cries of frustration. He sets the book down, stands up, and heads to his mate. Turning the corner and passing through the entrance, he sees her struggling with her pants, attempting to do the top button to no avail.

He leans against the door, watching with amusement. “Having trouble?” 

Startled, she looks up at him quickly from where her hands continue to fight against the waist of her pants. “I swear these fit the last time I wore them but I…” She struggles a bit more and continues through grit teeth. “I can’t get them on.”

“Well, that’s to be expected isn’t it?”

Defeated, her arms fall to her side. “It is, but I need pants!” She lets out one more exasperated grunt as she tries again without success before giving up and falling backwards onto their bed. She drapes one arm over her eyes. “I’m barely showing yet. I didn’t think I’d new pants already.”

He chuckles before walking over to sit on the bed beside her. “Would it help if I go out and get you pants?”

She shakes her head. “Don’t leave me here with the node, please. It follows me constantly when you’re not around.”

“It hasn’t been that bad lately, Wynn. You’d be fine for a bit.”

She removes her arm from her face to look at him. “Please don’t go.”

Smirking, he turns to face her and places a hand on her abdomen feeling the slight yet barely perceptible bump that has begun to develop. “What do you think little one? How do we remedy this?” He hums a bit considering their options. “Well, you could wear some of mine in the interim, but we do need to get you your own eventually. How does that sound for today at least?”

Biting her lower lip, she considers his proposal. “That sounds good. Let’s try it.”

He laughs and heads over to their dresser, grabbing one of his more casual pairs to bring over for her. More lounge pants than everyday wear but he thinks she’ll appreciate the comfort and function over not having any pants at all. 

“Alright, let’s try these.” Handing over the requested clothing, he sits back down beside her. She takes it in hand and removes the pair that wouldn’t fit. He watches as she slides them on, one leg at a time before standing up to pull them up to her waist. Fastening them, she does not struggle as she did before. In fact, they’re slightly loose yet so she rolls the waistband shortening the length of the pant legs so she isn’t stepping them with each stride but also to make them snug enough to stay up.

“How’s that?” He asks once she is done adjusting them.

“Much better. I just can’t believe that already I can’t wear my own pants. I didn’t think it’d be that fast.”

“The healer did say this would be expected soon.”

She pouts at him. “Still. Feels weird.”

“But good right? Things are progressing as expected. She’s healthy and growing well.”

“Back on the  _ it’s a girl _ thing are you?”

“Allow me wishful thinking?”

She hums in thought. “And what if I wish for a boy?”

“What if we were lucky enough for both?”

“Oh gods, I hope not. Not at the same time.” Wynn laughs. “What about a bet?”

This time Raha joins in her laughter. “You want to bet on our unborn child?”

“Why not?”

“And what if I win?”

Biting her lip, she considers their options. “I’m sure we can figure out something when it’s settled.”

“Oh, a surprise? I’m fairly confident that I’m right so I’m excited to see what you’ll have for me.” He grins devilishly, tail playfully whipping side to side. 

“Confident are you?”

“Absolutely. On this I’m very confident. Like I told you before, it’s paternal instinct.” Pulling Wynn by her arm into his lap, he wraps his arms around her. “So, we should probably remedy this clothing problem of yours and the book I was reading mentioned that it’s best to at least start to prepare a nursery. As such, do you want to go to town? We can get the tailor to make something for you I imagine.”

“I suppose we can do that; be proper expecting parents and be prepared.” She grumbles a bit before continuing. “I hate shopping though.”

“Well, the most dire need is clothes for you so unless you want to resort to dresses until we can get you pants, I think it’s best we go.”

Groaning a bit more, she leans her full weight against his torso. “Shopping or wearing dresses. Which do I like least?” His chuckles at her antics cause his chest to rumble against her back.

“Come on, love, fresh air will be good for you and we’ll be quick about it. Just a stop at the tailor and back alright?” He stands up, carefully helping her up as well and together they walk to the main room where they bid farewell to the node that merely whirs a bit in acknowledgement.

It’s getting colder now that winter is really setting in. No snow yet, but the chilly bite of the changing seasons is present requiring they wear jackets. This reminds them that Wynn will need a replacement for that as well much to her dismay and many protests of:

“I’ll be fine, I don’t get that cold during winter anyway.”

Which is followed up by Raha’s, “We both know that’s a lie. You need a new jacket.”

This back and forth proceeds for a bit before G’raha finally wins out with his logic and Q’wynn concedes that perhaps she does need a new coat for the impending winter. After this brief argument, they finally make it out the door and walk into town arm in arm. 

It’s almost midday and the streets of Kugane bustle with many shop patrons shuffling from destination to destination. The thrum of casual conversation indiscernible to those not party to it fills the air along with the scent of the various cafes and restaurants downtown. Diverting their path after hearing Wynn’s stomach grumbles from hunger, they first stop at their favorite cafe and pick up something to snack on before heading to the tailor.

Warm drink in one hand and pastry in another, Q’wynn allows her mate to lead her in and watches as he greets the clerk. She stubbornly refuses to engage, hating this process of buying clothes. She remembers when G’raha first properly stayed the night at her small home in Shirogane and discovered just how  _ few _ clothing items she owned. All she responded with at the time was a shrug and simple explanation of, “It’s not like people see me outside of my armor much anyways.” Internally though, she knew it was just her aversion to clothes shopping that prevented such.

Too soon though, she’s pulled off the wall from where she sulked by Raha to where the tailor stands, tape measure in hand. The man indicates for her to take off her jacket and she complies suddenly feeling very exposed causing her to cross her arms over abdomen. 

“So, I’m told you need maternity clothes. Congratulations!” He says with a smile as he begins his work taking measurements. “Expanding your family is always exciting, isn’t it?”

“Oh, yes, of course.” Politely she responds, but doesn’t elaborate instead looking to Raha with wide eyes who returns a questioning one. Unused to anyone knowing, the conversation unsettles her and her crossed arms pull in closer to her body. There’s a brief moment of silence before G’raha breaks it.

“We’re excited, Q’wynn is just rather nervous I think. It’s our first after all.”

“Did you say Q’wynn? As in the Warrior of Light, Q’wynn Behn?”

Wynn sucks in a breath. They didn’t really want the whole world to know, didn’t want the word to spread to the wrong people. Thankfully, Raha is quick to reply, “Ah, no, she gets that all the time. Just the same name. Despite her not being Eorzea’s champion, she’s still wonderful in my eyes.”

“Ah, my apologies. It’s nice to see a young couple in love though regardless of their heroic status.” The tailor continues his work, moving to her waist and hips now that he’s measured her legs. Hesitantly, she moves her arms out of the way as the man wraps the measuring tape around her midsection. 

“I’ll have to make clothes that can grow with you but that’s simple enough. I would also recommend trying basic dresses for later on.” Wynn scowls at the suggestion, to which he continues upon noticing. “If you’re adverse to it though, that’s not a problem.”

Wynn’s about to explain when G’raha instead interjects. “Why don’t we get a few, just in case. She might change her mind later.”

Nodding, the man continues his measurements moving to her upper body now and once more she must move her arms to accommodate. Sending her mate a glare, he shrugs innocently in response with a smirk. He knows he uses the traps of social niceties to keep her from voicing her disgruntlement at this. Maintaining the small talk, he wraps it up and they walk over to the counter where he and G’raha discuss finalizing the sale and when to expect to be able to pick up their items. 

With a polite handshake, they strike a deal and G’raha hands the tailor the down payment. Turning, he picks up her coat where she had forgotten it discarded on one of the chairs near the entrance and helps her put it on. Together they wave to the shopkeep and step back into the frigid winter air with Wynn clinging to his arm.

“That was relatively painless. Don’t you think?” Raha starts as they walk back down the busy street.

“I suppose, still didn’t like it.” She pouts and clutches his arm tighter.

“You don’t have to like it for it to be necessary Wynn. Besides, it’ll be nice in the long run I think. Could always use them next time too.”

“You’re already planning another? We’ve barely started with one!” She bumps him with her hip playfully and looks up to see him looking down at her apologetically. “I’m teasing, love. But let’s see how we do with one before we get ahead of ourselves. This one might be a handful.”

He laughs loudly at the thought. “With you as their mother, they will be.”

“More like with you as their father. Never forget the aethersand incident, dear.” 

“How could I when you keep reminding me.”

“It’s just so memorable. It was cute even if I was frustrated at the time.” She leans her head on his shoulder as they continue their walk home. “Besides, it made your grand entrance all the more interesting. Who knows where we would have been without your antics.”

“I dare not think about it. I quite like where our lives are heading now.”

Wynn smiles. “Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to screech at me over here in the [Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)! I promise it's filled with wonderful and kind people who will enable you and all your fanfiction needs / desires <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The node comes bearing more news because it be like that sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a smut chapter! Just a warning!

It doesn't take long for Q'wynn to silently concede that perhaps G'raha was right, she did need new clothes. Their child seems to have begun to grow more rapidly making it much more apparent to all who see her that the pair is expecting. Wynn stubbornly continues her cardio regimen at the very least, insisting that she cannot lose her physical prowess because she cannot know for sure how much time she’ll have to regain it. Raha stops pestering her to stop once the healer assures him that there’s no concern in her exercising quite yet.

This is how she finds herself resting in their main room on the couch relaxing after a short jog, body stretched across the entire length as she reads one of her mate’s many books. Ankles crossed, she shakes her feet expending any extra energy that was not spent earlier. She’s not quite halfway along in the pregnancy, according to the healer, but the exhaustion she felt at first has faded away and instead been replaced by this constant…  _ desire for certain activities. _ One that she has not yet mustered the courage to admit to G’raha.

So here she lies with this itch that she could theoretically scratch, but is too stubborn to do anything with. Instead, she attempts to distract herself with this book. One that she had not properly analyzed before whisking it away from Raha’s study. Apparently, it’s about the Allagan royal line, ironically enough but the words on the page blur from sheer boredom. Wynn is not a scholar and has never pretended to be.

Sighing, she rests the book on her chest and moves her hands to her rounded stomach. “What do you think, little one? What should I do?”

Waiting for a brief moment, she gets no response which is to be expected but still a tad disappointing. So instead she continues the one-sided conversation as she’s been left to her own devices while G’raha grabs a few things from town.

“Don’t tell your dad, but I’m kind of hopeful you’re a girl too. However, never fear, we’ll love you no matter what.” She hums a bit. “Do you think you’ll take after him or I? I hope you take after him. My life is not one I would wish on another.”

She’s quiet for a moment. “Although, he’s not much better than I am at this point since he’s a Scion as well.” Chuckling a bit, she rubs her abdomen gently hoping the gentle touch reaches her unborn child. “Well, if you do choose this life, I’ll be sure to show you the ropes. You’ll always have our support no matter what.”

She hears the Allagan Archival Node hover its way into the room with her and she gives it a brief look but it remains silent. 

“You know, as much as I tease him, I think your father will be one of the best parents one could wish for. He loves with his whole heart and will always do everything he can to ensure your happiness. He’s wicked smart too even if occasionally he’s not too quick to catch onto social queues. You’ll never want for anything so long as he breathes.”

She smiles and closes her eyes. “If he gets his wish, he’ll treat you as if you were a little princess. One that I suppose his blood makes you in some ways.”

The Archival Node whirs and beeps a bit at this statement causing Wynn to look in its direction questioningly before finally it speaks. “The future heir  _ will _ be treated the way she should be; she is the princess of Allag. His highness’ blood flows through her veins after all, Empress.”

It takes Q’wynn a couple of moments to fully process what the node just revealed. Instead she stares at it dumbfounded for a bit until finally she finds her words.

“Did you just say that…” She clears her throat. “Can you repeat that… please?”

Once more, it spins up with a few quiet beeps before reiterating what it just said. “As any member of the royal family should be treated, the princess of Allag will receive only the utmost of respect as befits her lineage, Empress.”

It is at this most opportune time that G’raha arrives home, a few bags in his arms to a most bewildered Q’wynn staring down the archival node with wide eyes. Taking a moment to bring the bags into the kitchen and setting them on the table, he then returns and sighs in the pair’s general direction.

“What’d it do now?” He playfully teases.

Her attention jerks to him and she opens her mouth, then closes it. Words fail her and finally she just decides to have the archival node tell her mate in its own special way. “Can you tell  _ his highness _ what you just told me?”

This time it’s G’raha’s turn to stare at the node, first with his normal bemused expression but as it progresses in its message his eyes grow wide until he looks once more to Wynn with an overjoyed smile.

“It seems my  _ paternal instinct _ was correct, dear.” He laughs. “Oh, Wynn, a daughter! She’s perfect.” Walking over to her, he pulls Q’wynn into a tight embrace before leaning back with a smirk. “I do believe this means I won our little bet. I wonder what my prize will be?”

Their closeness is intoxicating to Wynn, the instinct she’s been fighting rearing its head. Without a second thought she captures his lips with hers, guiding him to sit on the couch. It's a messy, desperate kiss fueled by the desire her body has been feeling that she has ignored. Her left hand reaches beneath his shirt, grazing his skin with featherlight touch while her right grasps the back of his head.

Noses bump clumsily as she does so but she perseveres and soon whatever surprise G'raha initially feels is replaced with a fervor matching her own. His tongue seeks entrance and she obliges shifting her body to properly straddle his hips, pressing her chest to his as close as possible with their cloth barriers still on.

The hand that had been on the back of his head soon shifts upward to rub at the sensitive spot at the base of his ears. Her thumb rubs circles and she smiles against his lips when she feels his arms tighten around her in response. Gasping, they break apart for air and Raha gives her a sultry smile.

“Is this to be my reward?”

“Is it to your liking?”

He hums a bit playfully before shifting her until she rests on top of his stiffening arousal causing her already warm core to blaze with desire. “I think it’s perfect.” 

Smirking, she gently slides her hips against him forcing a moan from his throat but he quickly recovers reaching for her shirt, lifting it over her head. She raises her arms, allowing him to completely remove the offending clothing and once her breasts are bare his mouth plunges to one, teasing its nipple with his tongue, his hand massaging the other gently as his thumb circles its hardened peak.

Her back arches at the sensation, pressing his mouth against her breast more firmly. “Ah! Raha, gods!”

She feels him grin against her skin and his hands shift to her pants, undoing the waistband before beckoning her hips to rise so he can begin to remove them. It doesn’t take long for her to follow suit, together they stand for ease, and soon they are both completely bare, hands grazing across the other’s skin. G’raha’s hands slide to her belly and he kneels before her pressing his lips to where their child grows.

“You’re so beautiful Wynn. How did I ever get so lucky?”

She smiles at his compliment. “I think it is I who should be wondering how I got so lucky to have deserved such a doting mate.” He hums at her words before bringing his mouth lower until its near her sex.

“Allow me to show such devotion then, love.” His mouth descends and his tongue strokes the bundle of nerves causing her legs to quiver at the lightest touch. Noticing this, he leads them both back to the couch where he lies down and guides her hips to his mouth continuing his ministrations. His hands hold her by her waist, thumbs rubbing her sides gently.

It’s all she can do to maintain verticality as he brings her closer to the edge with each stroke. Her eyes are closed as she chases the feeling until she reaches the precipice and he pulls back. Frustrated, she looks down and he smirks up at her, a fire in his eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I thought this was  _ my reward.  _ I was simply warming up.” 

Quirking an eyebrow, she shifts down until her hips align with his taking his manhood with a gentle grip. Carefully, she brings her hips down until it’s flush with her slit, her own desire coating him, readying him for what is to come. The movements of her body pressing against his arousal causes him to rut against her, hips thrusting in time with a deep groan. Crimson eyes shut and his fingers press into the skin of her hips leaving crescent marks from his nails.

“Enjoying yourself love?” Wynn’s voice is husky as she teases him a bit more, sliding along his length but not quite allowing him to sheathe within her. If he intends to respond, she cannot understand it. Instead intelligible noises of pleasure escape him as she continues her movements. 

Soon, G’raha has had enough of her play though and leans up to meet her and lifts her up allowing his arousal to spring up, no longer restrained by the weight of her body. “Enough of this love, let’s move on to the final event.”

She meets his gaze and guides his tip to her entrance and after a subtle nod, he brings her down. The pair shiver with the sensation as one fills the other. Once her pelvis meets his, they stay like this for a moment, her relishing in the feeling of being so completely filled. She begins to move her hips, taking a slow and steady pace. Shakily she exhales with the sensation at the same time Raha’s head rolls back before he leans forward to suckle on her neck and brings his arms around her, pressing her body against his.

Her body desires more though and it doesn’t take long for her to pick up the pace. As she does so, he bites down, teeth breaking skin over her mark where he has done so many times before. Gasping at the sensation, her hips buck breaking the rhythm she had started and his mouth moves from her neckline back to her breasts. His own hips begin to rut against her establishing the pace once more, this time pressing further, deeper than she had been reaching prior.

“Gods, I’m so close. Raha, please.”

He grasps her hips and thrusts hard into her with a grunt. “Wynn, you’re so perfect. You feel so good, so right.” 

Chasing her completion, she brings a hand down to her clit, rubbing it gently in circular motions bringing her back to the precipice, panting at the sensation. She feels a hand press on her back and she opens her eyes, meeting his sanguine gaze.

“I’m gonna…” He doesn’t finish the statement before she prods him on.

“Come for me, Emperor. Show your Empress your desire.”

She needn’t beg more, one more thrust into her and she feels him quiver as he releases his seed. The sensation brings her over the edge and she shouts his name in breathy bliss before collapsing against his chest where he holds her in a loving embrace. Eyes closed, she enjoys the feeling of their skin touching, his hair brushing against her face as she rests her head on his shoulder.

“Did you enjoy your reward, your highness?”

He quakes with a quiet chuckle. “Much and more.”

She hums in happiness when suddenly she feels him lift her and she shivers at the sensation of him sliding out of her. “Come now, dear, I do believe we need to clean up.”

“Hmm, I’m so comfy though.”

“I’ll be sure you’re comfy once more. This’ll only take a moment.”

He carries her to the bathroom as she sleepily lies in his arms until he sets her down on the counter and grabs a towel, wetting it in the sink with warm water. Taking great care, he wipes her down ensuring she is clean before moving to wash himself. 

“Better?” He asks, eyes appraising her. She simply nods, exhaustion setting in and he chuckles once more. “Alright, the Empress needs a nap. Only the best for the mother of my daughter.” He grins at the final word, clearly still revelling in the latest news.

Again, she feels herself get scooped up but this time he carries her to their bed. Gently he sets her down and wraps her in the covers before he too joins her in bed, embracing her from behind, one hand resting on her abdomen. 

“As much as I loved my reward for winning our bet, the greatest reward is being with you. Being able to look to the future with our family, our daughter.” He pulls Wynn closer to him, squeezing her gently in a warm hug. “I’m so excited to meet her, Wynn.”

Q’wynn smiles sleepily. “I am too.” She releases a large yawn hugging the covers close. “Love you, Raha, forever and always.”

“And I you, Wynn. Forever and always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to screech at me over here in the [Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)! I promise it's filled with wonderful and kind people who will enable you and all your fanfiction needs / desires <3


	8. Chapter 8

“Wynn, I’m serious, I think it’d be a good name.”

“Raha for the last time, we’re not naming our daughter Rahina. That’s just ridiculous.” She continues her movements around their house, feeling restless after days of not much to do. “I love you, but let’s allow her to have some independence in her name, yeah?”

She can hear his pout behind her as he follows her around their small home. “Well, what are your ideas then?” 

“Isn’t it too early to consider names? We have time!”

“Time that may well go very fast. Isn’t it a good idea to be prepared?”

“Preparation is good, but again, we have months, Raha. Months!” Exasperated, she makes her way to their sitting room and plops down on the couch. They only recently were told the gender of their child by one weirdly knowledgeable archival node and since G’raha has been dialed in on determining each detail to prepare for their daughters arrival. As endearing as it is, Q’wynn is much more focused on the present.

Her mate sits next to her quietly and doesn’t make a sound until he leans over and bumps his shoulder into hers. “I’ll ease back on it. I’m just excited you know. Aren’t you?”

“I am. There’s just so much going on and I’m just…” She groans and places her hands on her belly for emphasis. “I’m getting huge!”

“And you’re only going to get bigger.”

“That does not help.”

“What I mean is,” He backpedals a bit. “This is expected and it’s a beautiful process. Our girl is healthy and well. Thriving even. You’re doing a wonderful job.”

“I’m not doing anything but getting fat.” She huffs.

“Not fat.” She gives him a glare. “You’re not fat. That’s our child, our daughter and you’re her temporary home until she’s ready. That’s a noble sacrifice; offering up your body for her sake. It’s a won--” He’s interrupted by a gasp and Q’wynn’s hands move to the right side of her stomach, eyes open in shock. His heart leaps, concern flaring up. “Wynn, are you alright?”

She’s quiet for a moment before speaking. “I think I felt her?” Her hands shift slightly before she gasps once more. “I definitely did that time. Excited are you, little one?”

Tail flicks in excitement. “Rahina’s moving?” Again, he receives a glare. “I mean,  _ she’s _ moving?”

Wynn laughs at his excitement before taking his hands and resting them where she’s feeling their baby. “Here, this is where I last felt her.” Together, they wait with bated breath for movement, just when G’raha is about to pull back in disappointment he feels it. In awe, his mouth opens and ears perk.

“That’s her?”

“Yes, dear, that is not just indigestion.”

He pouts a bit in jest but can’t keep it up for long before he feels another kick. A toothy grin spreads across G’raha’s face as he leans in closer to the motion and begins to coo at Wynn’s abdomen.

“Excited little one? Are you having a good day? Feeling safe in there?” Q’wynn watches in amusement as his ears twitch as if trying to hear a response. “We are so excited to meet you.”

“That we are, not-Rahina.” Wynn laughs. “We’ll figure a name out, don’t worry, Raha. Maybe you can find something more interesting in those Allagan books of yours.” She smiles as his tail curls upward happily and he looks up to her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“You always were a smart one, Wynn, no matter how much you would deny it.” He turns his attention back to her belly. “What do you think, our little princess? A name that befits your lineage?” As if to answer, he feels more movement beneath his hands and, if it were possible, his smile grows larger. “I think she likes the idea, Wynn.”

“I think she’s just a daddy’s girl already.” Q’wynn laughs gently. “I’m going to have my hands full with the shenanigans the two of you get into. I can feel it.”

He hums at the idea. “Don’t get my hopes up, dear. That’d be splendid. Even if it's a bit unfortunate for you.” Leaning back, he sits straight and pulls Wynn into his lap. “Let’s see, I think I can come up with a few names to consider without referring to books.”

“You really want to name her as soon as possible don’t you?” Chuckling, she allows him to pull her against his chest and leans her head against his shoulder closing her eyes. 

Ignoring her question, he starts. “Well, going through the various royalty we have records of, there was Deidre.”

“And that means?”

He thinks for a moment. “Young girl or alternatively, longing.”

“I’ll pass. No need to give her a name that means something sad, even alternatively.”

“Very true. Let’s see…” He rests his head against hers. “There was Saoirse. Her name means something I think you’d appreciate; freedom.”

“That’s not bad.” Q’wynn ponders the name. “Seer-sha? Is that how you pronounce it?”

“You got it. It’s definitely unique.”

“We can mark it down as a maybe. How’s that?”

“Done. Filed away.”

“Ah, yes, stored in that big brain of yours.”

“The biggest.” He laughs. “Would you like to hear more?”

“Well, now you have my interest.”

“I suppose I must oblige then. Well, there was Nimue as well. She was a fiery one if you are to believe what was recorded, which is really all we have. However, Nimue means remembrance; a nice sentiment at the very least.” He pauses for a moment, lips pursed. “There was one name that stuck out to me though.”

Q’wynn quirks an eyebrow. “You’ve already been searching haven’t you.”

“No… well, not exactly… well, yes.”

Reaching behind her to cup his cheek in comfort, she giggles quietly. “I suspected since you were so adamant to have this discussion, Raha. Do tell me, which name stuck out to you.”

“Well, I liked the name Aine.”

“Aine?”

“It means joy or radiance. I thought it was fitting because I think she’ll bring great joy and in a way, she’ll be radiant, a light in our lives.” She can feel his hands slightly clench. “It was just a thought and I’m not pressuring you to go wi--”

“I love it.”

“--th what I chose…” It takes a moment for him to register what she said. “Wait, you do?”

“I do! You clearly put thought into it for one. Additionally, it sounds nice and it’s simple. Nothing crazy. Thirdly, the meaning is perfect.”

“You think so?”

“I do. Pronounced like Anya then?”

“Exactly! Aine.”

The hands that had rested on her belly rub gently and G’raha’s move to rest on top of them. “What do you think, little one? Do you like that name? Our little Aine?” As if on queue, she feels their baby kick again and she smiles. “I think she approves.”

As if testing it out, now that it’s more official, G’raha repeats the name. “Aine. Yes, I think it’s perfect. We love you so much, our joy, our radiance, our little Aine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I avoided typical seeker names because neither of them are particularly involved in the tribal dynamics anymore. I haven't decided if that means she'll have Raha as a last name as is traditional for seekers or if she'll just take Wynn's but at least we have the first name!!
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter despite it being a little shorter than normal. I didn't want to draw it out or just slap on another plot element and ruin the flow so here we are! Do let me know what you think of the name though! I was told by a friend that it seemed as though quite frequently Allagan names were taken from Gaelic names so I tried to play off of that.
> 
> Please do consider joining me in the [Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)! It's a great space that's incredibly supportive of FFXIV fic readers and writers alike! I've made a ton of great friends there. <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading!! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hornt pickle shenanigans

It’s a family outing day as they peruse the local markets; or at least G’raha insists on calling it one.

“Aine is here, even if she’s not born yet. As such, it’s a family outing.”

All Q’wynn can do is smile and shake her head at his antics and enthusiasm as she holds his arm allowing him to lead her into town. The weather had warmed up just a smidge again with the change of the seasons and along with it has returned the farmer’s markets in Kugane. The warmth came earlier this year, a blessing really, allowing them to tentatively hold such gatherings until the weather proved too fierce once more.

Hastily built stalls line the aetheryte plaza, meant to mark territory more than structural fortitude, each with an owner, fresh-faced and smiling, attempting to bring in customers, new and old alike. Brightly colored crates filled with similarly colored goods adorn the cobbled walk between and within the tents. The smells and sights are a nice change from the bleak and monotone colors of the winter mixed with the scent of hibernating life waiting to sprout.

Wynn relishes in the feeling of the slightly warm air brushing against her cheeks as they walk through the crowd. G’raha laughs and guides her through gently as they peruse the merchandise, regaling her with tales from his days from school. It’s a homey feeling. One she never really expected to experience since becoming the Warrior of Light, but here she is blessed with it regardless. 

Her musing is interrupted by her mate’s voice. “Anything strike your fancy, love?”

She hums as she glances around at the stalls until her eyes land on a jar and she knows what she wants. Pointing in its general direction, together they walk towards the object of her desire.

G’raha picks it up and holds it out to her in question, “You want… gyashl pickles?”

She considers the jar and nods. “They just sound really good right now.”

“They are going to stink up the house. These pickles are notorious for it.”

“But they’re so good.”

“Have you even had them before? They’re not particularly common.”

Stubbornly, Q’wynn crosses her arms over her belly, releasing her gentle grip on his own. Squinting at him, she speaks. “I am a well-travelled individual, Raha. As such, yes, I have had the delicacy gyashl pickles.”

Before G’raha can come up with a witty retort the merchant of the stall approaches. “Ah, the lady has good taste!” Wynn looks to her mate with a  _ told you so  _ look. “My wife had the same craving with our first child. I hear it’s relatively common.”

This time G’raha looks to Wynn. “That explains it. A craving. I knew that you wouldn’t normally want something that smells this foul.”

“I liked them  _ before _ you knocked me up.”

“I’ll believe it when you eat them after she’s born.”

Wynn sticks her tongue out at him before facing the merchant. “How many jars can I buy at once?”

In awe, G’raha watches as his mate orders an obscene amount of gyashl pickles for delivery and mentally prepares for his very stinky future. Wynn gives the man their home address and the appropriate gil for the purchase before turning to him triumphant, a jar to-go in hand. She goes to open it but struggles and looks at him with a plea in her eyes.

“You want to eat those while we walk around?”

Pursing her lips, she looks to the jar before returning her gaze to meet his. “If that’s okay?”

Laughing under his breath, he grabs the jar. “Anything, love. Even if it is going to smell exceptionally acrid.” Twisting, the cap comes off with a pop and he passes it back to her which she greedily grabs, licking her lips.

“Hungry?”

“Shut up.”

“What? It’s an honest question.”

“I’m always hungry.”

This time he laughs out loud and wraps an arm around her as they continue to walk around the market. Her fingers dip into the brine and fish out a pickle which she promptly takes a large bite out of before moaning most sensually, causing his cheeks to flush.

“Enjoying your snack?”

“They’re heavenly. Oh gods, it’s been so long.”

“May I try one?”

She hugs the jar to her chest protectively. “Not after you disparaged their good name like that, you can’t.”

“Even after I so graciously opened that very jar for you?”

“Even then.” He pouts but lets it go. By the sounds of it, there’ll be plenty at their house to try at some point.

Despite the annoyance of the scent of the pickles following them around, there is one benefit. The crowd parts effortlessly before them as they walk giving them easy access to anywhere they wish to go. 

The sun beats down on their heads as it crosses the sky marking the morning shift into afternoon and by this time the jar of pickles is completely consumed. Wynn’s fingers occasionally reach inside only to be disappointed by its emptiness, each attempt accented by a sigh. Each time she sighs, he rubs her arm in comfort. After what feels like the hundredth lament over the lack of pickles, he speaks up.

“Do we need to head back to the stall to get another jar to-go?”

Pouting at the empty jar, she shakes her head. “No, it’s fine. I just…” She shakes it a little. “It’s taunting me!”

G’raha grabs it from her hand with a smirk. “There. Now, it’s no longer  _ taunting  _ you. But, I think it’s time we get a proper meal. Especially since  _ someone  _ didn’t share their morning snack.”

“You don’t even like them.” She huffs and bumps her shoulder into his playfully.

“Now, now, you didn’t even let me try. Is it my fault they are notorious for their odor?”

“Hmph. I suppose we can get a  _ proper meal _ as you call it. I’ll even let you choose this time.”

Sweeping an arm to address an imaginary crowd, he pulls her into his side with a quiet laugh. “There she is everyone, the generous mate of mine.” He places a kiss on her hairline. “How about that simple sandwich shop? If I recall we both enjoyed it last time.”

“As you wish, your highness.”

“What a gracious empress. Let’s go.” He smiles. The further they get from the temporary market, the thinner the crowd gets allowing for easier navigation. Soon enough, they stand outside the aforementioned restaurant. Not quite busy as it is still a tad early for the lunch rush, they get their choice of seat at which point, G’raha pulls out Q’wynn’s chair for her which she accepts silently with a raised eyebrow and a soft smile. After he slides her chair in he takes a seat across from her and together they consider the menu and order their food. Although, G’raha makes a request before the waitress moves to take it to the kitchen.

“Do you happen to have any gyashl pickles? Just to eat on the side?”

Briefly, a confused look flashes across the woman’s face before she schools her features with a polite smile. “I think we might. I’ll go ask.”

“Thank you, I appreciate it.” He turns to Wynn who has a perplexed look on her face. “I thought you’d like some more if I could arrange it.”

Relaxing, she smiles. “How thoughtful of the emperor to think of this lowly peasant in their time of need.”

“What would the archival node say?” He hums in thought. “Oh that’s right,  _ do remember you carry the future of Allag, your highness _ .”

Wynn groans at the memory. “Don’t remind me. Everytime it addresses me with some variant of a royal title, I die a little inside.”

“You don’t enjoy being the beloved mate of the emperor of Allag?” G’raha teases.

“I enjoy being the mate of the man behind the title, absolutely.”

It’s here the waitress returns with a small plate upon which sits a few gyashl pickles causing Q’wynn’s mouth to water. G’raha thanks her for the trouble and watches amusedly as Wynn immediately grabs one to consume, but he gets distracted by the way her lips settle around the…

_ Nope. Now’s not the time… _ His cheeks flush and he pointedly looks away.

Eyes closed, she moans at the taste causing something within him to flare to life before she finally takes a bite of the pickle. “You were right, I needed this. Oh gods, why are these so good?” When she opens her eyes, she notices G’raha’s state. “Something wrong dear?”

He hums innocently. “Oh, no, I’m totally fine.”

“Hmm, I see.” Resuming her  _ most sensual _ attempt to eat the rest of the pickle, she pointedly pulls his attention back to her.

G’raha adjusts his sitting position in a vain attempt to hide his arousal. “Wynn, this is so inappropriate.”

“What? I’m just enjoying my meal.”

Again, the waitress returns with their requested sandwiches and G’raha immediately looks at her with an apologetic smile. “May we get these to go actually? Something came up.”

“Oh, of course, I’ll be right back.”

Wynn laughs as the waitress walks away. “Something came up alright.”

Raha’s face plunges from pink to deep red at the comment but has no time to make a retort as the waitress returns with their food in a paper bag. 

“Here you are!”

Flustered, he thanks her and passes payment before quickly standing and helping Wynn out of her own seat. With a quiet farewell, he ushers her out all while trying to ensure his clothing properly masks his current state. Hurriedly, they walk through town and to the path that leads them back home.

“You’re in a hurry! Sure you don’t want to enjoy the nice weather?” Wynn teases with an impish smile as they arrive at their front door.

“You know what you’ve done, now fix it.”

She laughs. “Have no fear I plan to.”

* * *

The next morning, G’raha awakens to a knock on their door and wearily goes to answer. On his stoop are 5 crates filled with gyashl pickles.

A local restaurant has also stopped serving whole pickles and instead only offers slices due to the action of some recent customers who shall not be named.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the pickle shenanigans! I have no shame!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> If you're looking to join a new community, do consider the [Book Club](https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic)! It's kind and enabling and just so very welcoming! Hope to see you there <3


End file.
